Asterian Race
The people of Asteria are a mysterious race, they are well known throughout this region of space, yet very little is actually known about the Asterians, not even what they look like. But do not be fooled, much may not be known about them but there is one fact that is galactically recognized: messing with the Asterians means to mess with their one and only empire, the Technocratic Republic, and to do such is suicide. A Hard to Read Expression The Asterians are said to have entered space around a couple thousand years ago, not very long in the grand scheme of things but long enough to make some pretty big advances and make a reputation for themselves. Their scouts have long filled the night skies, almost every race has come across them or, rather, been come across by them, the rare glimpse into the borders of their empire are almost always breath taking and amazing, and they are well recognized as one of the most powerful races to exist, if for no other reason than that there is no one brave enough to say otherwise. But while the Asterians are incredibly well known, their name even said by some in the place of their peoples gods, one of the most baffling and well speculated about trait of every interaction they have had with the galaxy is the fact that they are always in suits. The Asterians are well known, their people spoken of wide and far, yet they're only ever been seen in suits, whether they be armor or simply environmental suits is not even known, they have not once ever been seen in the flesh. Some have speculated they ARE those suits, that they have no skin or that they need the suits to leave their world, while others have theorized they're just robots, drones sent out to do the dirty work of their overlords. What ever may be the case, there is one rumor that no one seems to ever contradict: that to see them without their suit on would mean death. A Cold Shoulder and a Warning Shot To Boot One hundred and fourty eight earth years ago, human scouts, the race still new to this galaxy, attempted to enter Asterian space in hopes of establishing contact with the mysterious race and perhaps even learn more about them... Their attempts to communicate were ignored and their ships were fired upon almost the moment they entered Technocratic space. If one were to ask around, they would find this is pretty common for all other races, in fact none have really made much contact with them, those few that have only ever got automated ship responses, the equivilant of getting the "answering machine" if a human were to contact someone on Earth during the Oil Age.(modern period, IRL), or saw the suited figures from afar on some random world or another. Needless to say, the Asterians are not very friendly towards other races, in fact the rare intercepted communication suggests they are even a xenophbic race, a race so hateful and fearful towards alien or unknown races that they would much rather destroy your homeworld rather than even be in the same room as a member of your own race. Interesting enough, this has little impact on their economy... The Holy Goddess Most confusing of all about the Asterians, if that despite all their efforts to avoid other races, they are almost constantly broadcasting to the universe in countless different ranged communication formats, even the outdated radio signals. It is said, that one of the first things every race in this galaxy hears when they discover new communication methods such as the radio is the word of Asteria, the holy goddess... No one quite understands why they do it, but the Asterians send out all kinds of information about their goddess, praising her, spreading the word of her glory and awe inspiring beauty, detailing her unimaginable power, it's really no wonder that most races believe it to be the word of the gods and slowly begin to convert to what has been deemed Akmahlanism... No one can say for certain if that is the name of the religion, the broadcasts aren't clear, the Asterians wouldn't respond if we asked... Category:SEP